The Wind King
by talon19912
Summary: My name is Max, or as I am now known as Aero. This is the story of my adventures in Equestria.
1. Chapter 1

Looking back on it all, I wonder how I ever got to be where I was today. I came to Equestria as an Alien, literally, and am now reaching my sixtieth birthday as well as celebrating my thirty-sixth year as Lord of the Griffin kingdoms. Yes that makes me a griffin as well, after all would griffins accept anything other than another griffin to lead them; I should think not, too much pride.

I reclined in my throne looking over many documents that my aide had delivered to me. A letter appeared before me in a flash of light, I opened it and began to read.

Aero,

It has come to my attention that you are reaching your sixtieth year of life, for this I wish you a heartfelt happy birthday. And if it is not too much trouble I wish to offer an invitation to visit my sister and me at our castle in Canterlot, I know Luna would really appreciate a visit from an Old friend. The offer extends to your wife and children as well. Feel free to reply at your earliest convenience.

Your Friend,

Celestia

I smiled happily as I picked up my quill. Celestia and Luna certainly had been two of my closest friends as well as trusted advisors, as I thought that my wife, my queen, walked up from behind me. "Thinking deeply again, my love?" I smiled and turned to face her looking into her golden eyes.

I smiled softly at her. "Oh you know me Gilda, Always thinking," I replied in a quiet voice.

"Is that a letter from Celestia I see on your desk," She replied curiously.

"Yes, it is," I replied. "I was just about to reply to an invitation to visit her and her sister at Canterlot."

She smiled.

"I was just about to accept, you know I have been dying for a break for the last thirty years." I replied.

"Of course you have, my love," She replied nuzzling into the feathers of my neck adoringly.

I quickly wrote my reply.

Dear Celestia,

I have decided to accept your invitation and will arrive within the next few days. I have been meaning to take a break from ruling my nation for a while now anyways. It's about time I had a vacation.

Your Friend,

King Aero a.k.a. Max

"Daddy!" a young voice called, I looked over to see my youngest daughter running at me leaping into an aerial tackle. I caught her in my arms and pulled her into a gentle hug,

"Gale!" another young voice called. I looked up to see my oldest daughter, Tempest striding into the room.

"Tempest, Gale what are you two fighting about now," Gilda asked.

"Gale went into my room and got into my closet and jewelry and destroyed everything," Tempest replied angrily.

'Here we go again,' I thought.

"Gale apologize to your sister," Gilda said gently

"Sorry." The tiny griffin in my arms said as she shrank into my chest.

Tempest sighed loudly "It's alright Gale, next time just ask before you tear through my things," she said.

I smiled at my children. "Girls how much do you know about my rise to the throne?" I asked setting Gale on the floor, as I turned towards a pile of pillows and collapsed into them.

Gale and Tempest looked at me in confusion; While Gilda smiled and joined me on my pile of pillows lying next to me.

"Only what we were taught in class, that you were once a farmer from an unknown land, and you raised an army to fight against the tyranny of the last king, eventually defeating him in single combat for control of the throne," Tempest replied. "There's really not much known about the war other than those facts. Why?"

"What if I told you that the war wasn't it was cracked up to be, what if I told you the truth about how I came to be King? hm?" I asked raising an eyebrow,

I pulled a book from a nearby shelf and opened it, motioning for my children over to my side. "This is a photo album from before I became King. Everything within these pages must be kept a family secret that each of us must take to their graves," I said seriously. Tempests' eyes widened, and then I burst out laughing. "I'm only joking, but seriously the contents within can be shared with no one except those I trust," I looked to both of my children.

I open the book revealing many different photos and artistic drawings. The first photo was a creature that neither Gale nor Tempest had ever seen before. It stood next to their mother with a smile plastered on its face; their mother wore a look that they had seldom seen on her in their life, a scowl.

"What kind of creature is that?" Tempest asked.

"A human," Gilda said softly.

"What's a human?" Gale asked.

"A predator far more dangerous than any griffin alive today," Aero replied.

His daughters' eyes widened at the thought of something more dangerous than a griffin. As she looked at the photo the creature reminded her of a certain someone. "Who is he?" She asked.

Gilda smiled. "That would be your father," she replied.

"No way," Tempest said loudly, "Father is a Griffin not a human," she said in protest,

"I wasn't born a griffin," I replied.

His daughters reeled with this information; looks of shock were clearly visible on their faces. This caused me to chuckle slightly.

"Well this is quite the story, sometimes I find it hard to believe it's all real, It all started roughly twenty years ago…" I began to tell my story.


	2. The Beginning

Everything started fourty years ago.

It was late on a Monday night in the middle of winter. It had been a pretty good day and I was driving home after a long day at work. I had turned onto the street my home was located on; it had started snowing a short time ago and visibility was poor to say the least.

I had pulled into the driveway and cut the engine. It was eerily quiet this night, even more so than usual. The nearby streetlights dimly illuminated the surrounding area. I grabbed my duffle bag from the passenger side seat and stepped out of my vehicle. I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed for my house. At this time I lived alone, I was more or less a recluse; I didn't really see the need to interact with others. Now that I think back I lived a pretty sad and dull life. I never really cared for the company of people, mostly because most people I had ever met were selfish and incredibly greedy, cruel, and unpleasant. Of course I could be pretty selfish myself at times as well. But I'm off track.

I had entered my house and locked the door behind me. It was roughly eight p.m. and it was time for me to just kick back and relax. Little did I know that tonight I would get a visitor that would change my life forever. As I was watching TV there was a knock at the door now being the recluse that I was at the time I thought little of it at first but I stood up and walked to the door grabbing my 9mm pistol out of my nearby gun cabinet, I always kept it locked and the key on me, just in case.

I looked through the peephole in the door and saw on the other side a figure wearing a white hooded jacket. I loaded my pistol and flicked the safety off. I undid the deadbolt and cracked the door. "Who's there?" I asked in a weary tone. "I realize it's late at night but is this the residence of a Mr. Maximillian Porter?" The figure asked. I realized that the figure was a woman. "Who's asking," I replied. "Oh, Sorry, My name is Celes," she replied. Celes? I remembered my parents talking about a woman named Celes when I was younger. "Well miss Celes why are you here so late in the evening?" I asked. "I'd really like to say but it's quite cold out here, do you mind if I come inside so we may talk?" She asked politely. I thought about it for a moment. On one hand she could be the person my parents talked about. On the other hand she might be lying through her teeth. I decided to take a leap of faith. "Alright, but I'll be watching you," I replied as I slowly opened the door. Celes walked into the house. "Thank you," She replied.

This was a strange situation I had found myself in, I mean sure she was a friend of my parent, but for some reason I had my doubts. I took a look at Celes, for someone claiming to be a friend of the family, who should have been much older than me, she was incredibly youthful. There was a sense of agelessness to her; she had a slender, athletic body, long blonde hair, striking blue eyes that showed the wisdom only gained through a long life filled with hardship, but they seemed to exude a sense of tranquility. I took my seat across from her. "Alright Miss Celes, what is the reason that compelled you to visit this late at night?" I asked her. "Getting straight to the point, not much for pleasantries, are you?" She asked calmly, taking a sip of hot cocoa for the mug I had provided for her only moments before. "No, I guess I'm not," I replied simply.

Celes sighed. "I was instructed by your parents almost ten years ago to give you a letter in the event something should happen to them, before you ask, they specifically told me to give it to you shortly after your twentieth birthday, I tried to locate you at that time, however you had just seemed to disappear, my sister and I have spent the last six months trying to find you, you're lucky I found you first," She explained.

"What are the contents of this letter exactly, what does it say," I asked, the curiosity in my voice plain as day. Celes shook her head. "I'm unsure myself, I was told nobody but you were allowed to read it." She replied. "Before that though. What did you mean by I was lucky you found me first?" I asked. I had a sinking feeling that I wasn't going to like what Celes was about to tell me. "How much do you remember about your parents?" She asked me. I thought for a moment. "Well I remember them being distant at almost all times, they, as in both of them had a mile long stare, I knew they weren't born in this country, and they told me stories of their first home, A country known as Gryphus. I've tried to locate the country but I've never found even a shred of evidence that proved the country even existed," I explained. "Do you know why they left?" Celes asked me. "They never said," I replied. Celes looked sharply to her left. "You better brace yourself," She said. "Huh?" I asked. "Maxi!" a female voice called out from my right. I turned to look only to be tackled into a bone crushing hug.

After struggling to free myself from my unexpected situation, I finally managed to escape, of course that was a lot easier said than done, I won't bore you with the details.

I now sat across from Celes and another woman, this woman was younger with dark hair and blue eyes, she wore a dark blue jacket with a black blouse and black dress pants, like Celes her eyes shone the wisdom one would only acquire from a long life, but unlike Celes her eyes held a darker edge that I couldn't quite place, In hind sight I should have recognized that look, it was the same look of loneliness that I had carried most of my life, I think If I would have caught it sooner It may have saved me from many awkward situations, But, Back to the story.

"Max, you don't remember her, but this is my younger sister Luna, You met her when you were still a baby," Celes said. I just nodded, still reeling from my encounter with her. "Now, as I was about to explain, Your parents had enemies, Max, and they are not the kind of people you want after you, they are led by a man known as Magnum, and he has been hunting for you for the last ten years, much like we have, only he wishes to get rid of you," Celes explained. "Why?" I asked. "You are the only person that can stand in the way of his ambitions," Luna replied. "What ambitions are those?" I asked. "It's best we leave that alone, at least until you're ready for the entire story, plus, we don't have much time, Magnum and his forces are on their way, which is the reason of our visit, we promised your parents that, should anything happen, we would step in and do anything within our power to keep you from harm," Luna explained. "Luna are you positive?" Celes asked. "Definitely," Luna replied. "Max, quickly pack up anything you may need, we don' have time for an explanation, just do it!" Celes said quickly. Hearing the panic in her voice forced me into a state of compliance. I dashed to my room and grabbed a suitcase and threw my clothes into it, I put on a Kevlar vest over my shirt and put on my black winter trench coat, I grabbed my black leather steel toed boots and put them on, I grabbed one of my many combat knives and fastened it to the inside of my coat, in its sheath of course I'm not stupid, I grabbed a weapon case and started putting many of my more useful weapons inside it, an M4 carbine, a Barret 50 caliber precision rifle(yes, you can own one as a civilian with the proper license), an mp5,an M1911, multiple cases of ammunition and magazines, and various scopes and attachments, oh and my custom longsword which I still carry to this day.

I headed back to Celes and Luna, I grabbed my pistol from the table and stuffed it in my jacket. "Alright, I have everything I need," I said. "Are you positive," Luna asked. I nodded. "Okay, take my hand, Max," Celes said. I took her hand in mine. "This may hurt a bit," She said. "What?" I barely had time to ask before everything went white.


	3. I Blame Luck

You know how people say it doesn't hurt to teleport, well… THEY'RE LIERS! After the initial shock of teleportation wore off I found myself lying on my back, staring at the sky through a screen of white. I couldn't see a thing and I could barely hear over the bells that were ringing in my ears. My body was numb below my neck. I don't need to tell you I wasn't having fun.

After laying there a while, I soon began the numbness in my body to recede and my vision began to clear. I slowly sat up and tried to take a decent look around which was kind of hard considering I found myself laying in the branches of an enormous elm tree, I swear I must have been at least twenty feet up. I tried to shift my weight a little to get the circulation going to my lower body, well as I shifted I felt a shifting in my coat, I couldn't very well do anything because my hands were busy holding onto my only handheld within reach. All of a sudden I felt something slip out of my jacket. I looked down only to catch a glimpse of my pistol falling to the ground and shattering on the only rock within fifty feet of my tree. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me," I yelled.

This is when I decided I was getting down one way or another. I reached into my coat and unsheathed my knife, an eight inch piece of extremely sharp steel; this is the time that I tell you the name of my knife, well too bad for you, it doesn't have a name, so there. Anyways, I shimmied close to the trunk of the tree and sunk my knife as deep as I could into the wood, after testing it and finding it stable I swung off the branch with nothing but my knife to support me, now this is the part where any sane person would be having second thought about what they were about to do, of course I too was having my fair share of second thoughts. Then the knife started to slip and down I went, landing face first into a massive mud puddle, needless to say I survived the fall with only a few bruises, luckily.

So there I was lying in a mud puddle went up to my shins deciding what my next move was going to be, when out of nowhere I heard shouting in the distance. "She's getting away, after her," One voice shouted. "Not on our watch, Lord Magnum will have our hides if she escapes again," another shouted. Magnum? Now that was an interesting piece of info. I stood to my feet from the place I had been sitting in, still covered in mud.

I followed the voices, which were steadily growing closer. All of a sudden something, or rather someone collided into me. I fell back into the mud. "Really," I half shouted towards the sky. Then I looked at who collided with me. Sitting across from me was a young woman, or rather half woman. I instantly recognized her features, the predatory eyes, the large golden-brown wings, the trademark lion tail, she had incredibly fine feathers covered her chest and snaked their way to the borders of her face. Her brown hair was bob cut in a seemingly untidy way, however it really seemed to work. She wore a white tank top underneath a short black leather bomber style jacket; she also wore tightfitting denim jeans and what seemed to be dull black leather boots. Despite everything her clothes seemed to accentuate her feminine athletic build.

She stared at me with her golden eyes, I don't know what happened but I was hypnotized by her eyes, we just kind of sat there staring at one another. I quickly shook myself out of my dazed state. "Are you alright," I asked quickly standing up. "Yeah, I'm alright," She replied. I pulled her to her feet. "Thanks," Before we could introduce ourselves. "There you are, you little traitor," A gruff voice called. I looked over to see two more people just like the woman. The girl stood up quickly. "I told you I'm not going to be Magnums' spy, even I have my pride," She shouted. I stepped up next to her. "You don't have a choice," another voice called. I looked behind me. "Classic pincer maneuver," I said out loud. "So how do you want to do this," I asked the woman. "There's no other option than to fight," I said. "I know," She replied. "But If I go down you will be punished as well, guilt by association," She explained. "Screwed either way, huh," I said. "Seems like it," she replied. I put myself into a combat stance. "Well we can't let that happen now can we?" I said. With that we charged at our individual targets.

Now If you've never fought a Griffon let me tell you, unless you know what you are doing don't bother. Something I didn't know at the time, they are resilient fighters, and can hit pretty damn hard. Now I'm no slacker when it comes to fighting, though I lack any real formal training. I can hold my own against a trained fighter, It's because I am so used to it, I can react on reflex, which dumbfounds my opponents.

I quickly dodged a blow to the head that was meant to knock me out in one hit. I retaliated with a fierce kick to my opponents side, which lands a glancing blow to his ribs. He staggers back, obviously out of breath. He uses a wing to trip me while I make a dash towards him, I land in the dirt. He pounces towards me obviously looking to subdue me just as he was about to land on me I brought my foot up using it as a guard causing my opponent to topple over me. As my opponent lies stunned on the ground I pounce on him putting him into a fierce head lock constricting his airway, eventually he falls unconscious. I stand up and rush to the woman's side and we gang up on the on the guy. She dives for his feet causing him to trip forward getting caught in the face with one of my haymakers. With both assailants dealt with we make a hasty retreat from the area.


	4. A Swamp, Bog, Mire Thing

Meanwhile in the city of what I would later know as Canterlot, Celes and Luna were frantically trying to figure out what went wrong with Celes' teleportation spell, and of course track my whereabouts. "Sister, what happened? I thought you never made a mistake while teleporting," Luna said accusingly. "That's just it Luna, I've never made a mistake like this," Celes replied. Luna placed a hand on her sisters' shoulder. "Celestia, everyone makes mistakes now and then," Luna said trying to calm her visibly distraught older sister. "That's the problem sister, I'm can't afford the luxury of mistakes, you know what happened the last time I made a mistake," Celestia replied. "We all do," Luna said. "And when will you stop blaming yourself for that?" Luna asked. "Never," Celestia replied. Luna only sighed.

Now let me tell you, Celestia is a worrywart, she worries about every little thing down to the last detail, as does her student, and I'll introduce her later.

Gilda and I trudged through the middle of a swamp, or was it a bog, a mire? Huh, I still can't tell you the difference, well either way it was miserable work wading through muck that came up to our waists. "How much further until we reach this village you spoke of earlier," I asked as I climbed over a downed tree that was laying half submerged in the muck. "Not much further, after we exit this area, hopefully without any problems, we should reach another heavily wooded area, after that it should be only a short walk to the town," Gilda replied. "Of course since you are traveling with me, don't expect an overly warm welcome," Gilda commented. "Not to seem like an idiot, but why not," I asked. Gilda sighed "The last time I was there I didn't leave a good impression on the locals," She said. "Well, that sucks," I replied climbing over another tree. We kept going at a snail's pace, apparently because there were dangerous creatures that lived below the surface of the muck, and we didn't want to give them reason to lash out at us.

Back at the Castle, Celestia was still running herself ragged with worry over me (see, a total worrywart); looking back I couldn't blame her. "Sister! I've located a locating spell sufficient enough to locate Max," Luna called. "Really?" Celestia asked, the relief in her voice was clearly audible. "I'm pretty sure," Luna replied. "I've brought all the necessary ingredients to perform the spell," she said. "This spell should show his position on any map enchanted with this spell," Luna explained. "Perform the spell, Luna," Celestia said, regaining her control. "Alright," Luna replied.

We finally reached the edge of the swamp. "This settles it, I'm adding swamps to the list of things I hate most, next to spiders, bananas, and door to door salesmen," I complained finally climbing out of the muck. "Quit your bellyaching, Max," Gilda replied offering a hand, which I graciously accepted as I climbed to my feet. "But I agree, It's going to take forever to clean the muck out of my feathers," She said. "Of course it didn't help when that hydra decided we were going to be its next meal," I replied. "Yeah, but you should've seen your face, absolutely priceless," Gilda laughed. "Well excuse me for being scared witless," I defended. Gilda stopped laughing "Speaking of which, hydras are scary, yeah, but you took it to a whole new level of being scared," Gilda said. "Well I never knew hydras existed outside of legends until now," I explained. "Old legends don't prepare you for the real thing, next thing you know we'll be staring down a manticore," I said. A nervous look appeared on Gilda's face. "Don't tell me they exist as well!" I said louder than I intended to. Gilda crossed her arms "Okay, I won't tell you," She said with a smirk. I huffed "Don't get lippy with me missy," I said.

"Hold it!" Tempest interrupted. I looked over at my daughter. "Yes Tempest," I said. "Are you saying you actually went up against a hydra?" she asked looking at me with her golden eyes. I scratched behind my head. "Not so much as went up against as wet his pants and screamed like a little girl then ran away," Gilda said jokingly from my side. "Hey, I didn't wet my pants, and you ran away with me," I countered. "So you aren't denying you screamed like a girl, father?" Tempest asked. "Nope," I replied puffing out my chest and pounding it with a fist. "In fact I'm rather proud of my girly scream," I said jokingly. Gilda face palmed and my daughters giggled at my antics. "I want to hear more of the story," Gale chirped. I just smiled. "Of course," I said.

Now we or rather I was hacking my way through thick vines that were hanging down from the tree tops with my knife. The going was slow, because let's face it a combat knife isn't really suited for that kind of thing. I eventually cut my way onto a well-traveled path way through the forest. "Hey Gilda I found a path," I said. "Really?" Gilda asked. "Yeah, which way should we take," I asked. Gilda stepped up beside me and looked. "We should follow the path west from here," She said. "Give me a second," I said. I knelt down on the ground and planted my knife in the soil. I looked at the compass built into the pommel we were facing north. "All right, so we take a left onto the path and it should lead us to the village?" I asked. "It should," Gilda replied. "Alright then, let's get moving," I said as I stood up, grabbing my knife as I stood. "Oh, by the way I don't know if I asked this earlier or not, but what is the name of this village?" I asked. Gilda thought for a moment. "If I remember correctly it should be called Ponyville," Gilda replied. I couldn't help but snicker at the name. "Oh just wait until you see the residents of the town, if you aren't laughing now you probably will when we arrive," Gilda said. "Alright, well let's get going," I say as I start down the path only pausing for Gilda to catch up.

Back at the Castle, Luna and Celestia were watching my progress on the enchanted map. "Tell me Luna, do you see where he is headed," Celestia asked. Luna nodded "He seems to be headed towards Ponyville," she said. "And a certain someone in Ponyville is?" Celestia asked with a faint smile appearing on her face. Luna thought for a moment, then a look of realization appeared on her face. "Your student, Twilight Sparkle," Luna said. "Yes let's have Twilight meet him and whoever is obviously guiding him at the edge of the forest, where she will meet him, and act as his guide in Ponyville until we can pick him up in person," Celestia said. "That plan should work, but you might need to send him a letter explaining the situation to him, signed as your human self," Luna said. "Yes that's a wise idea, sister," Celestia agreed. Celestia picked up a nearby quill and quickly penned a letter to her student and another to Max. She sent them via spell to her student. "Now all we do is wait," Celestia said. "Oh we might want to send a map to her," Luna said quickly. "Right," Celestia agrees and sends the enchanted map.


End file.
